In the sport of archery, there are many accessories used in conjunction with the bow in order to obtain a more accurate shot. An example of a common accessory is an arrow rest. Arrow rests are used to lift the arrow off from the shelf of the bow handle, to support the arrow when the bowstring is drawn, and to release the arrow after the bowstring has been released. An object of an arrow rest is to allow the arrow to fly straight after being released.
As with other accessories, such as sights, there are numerous different designs for arrow rests. One general design of arrow rests is a “drop-away arrow rest”, which has a support structure that supports the arrow while the archer is at full draw and then rotates out of the way as the archer releases the arrow. Drop-away arrow rests that rotate out of the way are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,803,971; 4,865,007; 5,415,154; 5,960,779, and 6,044,832.
However, improvements are needed. One issue with many drop-away arrow rests is that the bow support arm does not drop away from the arrow sufficiently fast, thus hindering the flight of the arrow. Another issue is that many spring-loaded or pivotal arrow rests have recoil remaining after the arrow is released, causing the arrow support to move back into the path of the arrow. Attempts have been made to compensate for this recoil and to design a faster acting drop, however, the results have been marginal.
What is needed is an arrow rest that falls away quickly and does not hinder the flight of the arrow.